Amnesia
by ArdillitaD
Summary: Swan Queen Week: Day 3 - Amnesia: Henry and Hansel are trying some magic behind Henry's moms backs, but something totally went wrong. Swan Queen


_Amnesia_

"Henry do you think that that's a good idea?", asked Hansel preparing the magic liquid.

"Relax Hansel... It's not like we are making a new curse here", said Henry calmly.

The truth was that Henry was looking for a love potion for himself. He was madly in love with Hansel's sister, but he didn't know if she feels something for him. And what better way to find out, right... Much better than to ask her directly, making a fool of himself in front of Gretel.

"Well...", started Hansel a little uptight, "If you are ready, the potion is waiting for you.".

"Right, ready!", said Henry bringing the little bottle towards his lips. The boy drank the whole thing and waited for something to happen.

After a few minutes and not a single change Hansel said thoughtfully "Hm... I guess, we must did something wrong..."."

"You think...", replied Henry sarcastically. "Let's try again...".

While the two boys were trying to fix their failure, a few blocks away a new messed up situation were caused.

…

"You are so beautiful", breathed Emma into Regina's lips, giving her a passionate kiss, pulling her body even closer to hers. The brunette moaned contentedly, eyes closed, legs parted, giving the space Emma needed to move her body above hers. Emma skimmed her nose along Regina's neck, taking the time to enjoy her scent and to taste her sweaty delicious skin. Every action of Emma's tongue against clavicle, nipples, stomach was followed by more moans escaped the brunette's lips.

"Emma...", gasped Regina, when the blonde's hot breath touched her wet core.

Emma took a look at the gorgeous woman, lying on the bed. Her brown eyes were full of desire and love. The blonde was smiling at her luck. Regina raised her hand to Emma's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back a little, just enough to whisper "Make me yours...". That's all it took for the blonde's lips to collide with Regina's clit.

"Oh God!", exclaimed the brunette, while her moans begun to getting louder. She was so grateful that Henry was with a friend for the night.

Regina was enjoying Emma's mouth and tongue, when in the next second the blonde's head left the spot between Regina's legs.

"Whoa!", shouted Emma in confusion, "Who are you gorgeous?"

"Is that some kind of a joke, dear?", asked Regina in frustration. She was very turned on and now was not the moment for Emma's little games.

"Lady, I'm naked and I can taste you on my tongue, do you think that I will joke at this point...", answered Emma seriously, sensing the brunette's irritation. She has no idea where she was, how she get there in the first place and most importantly who was the woman in front of her... The last thing she remembered was that she was with her red tight dress blowing her birthday candle... And now she is here... This definitely wasn't what she wished for...

"Emma Swan, what are you trying to say?". Regina's worried voice was matching her face.

"Well, obviously... you know me. So that's kind of a good start", said Emma more to herself. "We met in some kind of a bar, maybe? Apparently, I was pretty drunk lol... since I don't remember anything".

"For God's sake, Emma! What are you talking about?", Regina was out of her mind.

….

Meanwhile Henry and Hansel were trying another spell.

"Okay, okay... Now it has to work!", said Henry determined.

When again nothing happened, Hansel suggested optimistically "Let's try another one... For last time!"

…

"Emma!", shouted Regina, trying to focus Emma's attention on her, cause the blonde was still talking very much to herself. "Do you know who I am?"

"Oh my God, Regina! Why are you naked?", gulped Emma surprised, hiding her eyes with her hand.

"Now you remembered my name!", spat the brunette angrily. She knew that this was some kind of twisted sex game to her girlfriend.

"Of course I know your name, Regina. I know you since you save me from that horse…", explained the woman, still hiding her vision. "Now please, do you mind to cover yourself up!"

"Snow!", shouted the brunette horrified.

"Yes, Regina… Who did you think I am… The blue fairy!", said Snow sarcastically, "Clothes, now!"

Without waiting another second Regina brought Snow in front of the mirror and go grab her robe. She started thinking out loud. "If you are Snow White and you are in Emma's body… Then where is Emma?"

"I am in where…", asked Snow incredulously, taking a look of herself in the mirror, "Whoa! Jesus Christ, Emma is naked... Wait what?... Oh my..."

Just when Regina cover herself up, another loud Emma scream broke her track of thoughts.

"Oh mother of dwarfs, Emma dress yourself immediately! I am too old to see my daughter naked..."

"Snow!", said Regina confused.

"Regina, it's me Charming!", replied Emma's body.

"Charming?!", said the brunette, holding her head, "But… but where is Snow and where is Emma…". Her head was pulsating with a killing headache. This was like some kind of a sick joke.

"Huh… What's going on here, Regina?", asked Emma, her eyes locked on Regina's.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out!", started the formal evil queen, "And you… just put something on. You are in Emma's body, by the way!"

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, "I am in where..."

…

"Okay Hansel... One last try and we are ending this!", said Henry.

"Yeah, you said that last time, Henry... and again nothing happened...", replied Hansel hopelessly. If this didn't work he was gonna ask his sister himself and that's it.

With a blast of light Emma's spirit appear in front of the boys.

"Ma?", asked Henry surprised

"Kid?", said Emma confused "How did I end up here?"

"Um... I don't know, ma...", started the boy a little uptight. He now started to realize that all the time that he and Hansel thought that they had failed in their magic tricks, they actually caused some kind of trouble... "I think that we will need a little help from mom...", finished Henry looking at Hansel guiltily.

"Henry Swan-Mills what the freaking fuck did you do this time?"

Yep, he is definitely in big trouble!


End file.
